Watching in Silence
by Anime1Manga2Lover3
Summary: Kyoya has a crush on a girl, but can't work up the courage to tell her. Bad summary, but it's better than it sounds. Kyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, the only thing I own is my OC, Saru. And I'm sorry if he's out of character.**

He was watching her.

She sat in the back of the deserted library, nose in a book, as always. Her long black hair was pushed back from her face with a snow white headband. He could just barely see her emerald green eyes behind her glasses as they flitted across the pages, devouring every word.

It should have been easy to talk to her. He, Kyoya Ootori, had nothing to fear from such a girl, one who's family was barely an influence in the business world. Yet he couldn't say anything. The risk was too great.

A high-pitched beeping came from the watch on her wrist. It was not, as many girls wore at this school, an expensive gold watch, perhaps inlaid with diamonds or some other precious stone. The strap was plain leather, and its purpose was not to impress, but only to serve as a time-piece. This was yet another thing he loved about her. She felt no need to flaunt her family's wealth, none of the usual showiness of rich girls her age.

She stood up, grasping the strap of her bag in one hand, the other still holding her book open where she could continue her story. Still reading, she began to weave her way through the tables and couches in the library towards the door. As she made her way closer to him, he quickly looked down at the open textbook in front of him.

A loud _thump_ next to his seat made him jump. She had, perhaps inevitably, tripped over something, and was now sprawled on the floor. At first, he froze, unsure what to do. A furious battle was being waged between the gentleman part of him, saying that he must help this poor lady up, and the whimpering, pitiful, _weak_ part of his mind that he always tried to squash.

The gentlemanly side won out, and he stood up and offered his hand. "Please, won't you let me help you?"

Gratefully, she took his hand. "Thank you very much, Kyoya-san."

He pulled her up. "It was nothing, Miss Saruwatari."

She gave a quite little laugh that he could barely hear. "Quite a mouthful, isn't it? If you like, you can just call me Saru. It's much easier." She smiled, rather shyly.

His heart made a little leap. "If I am to call you by your nickname, then you must drop the honorifics off my name."

"All right then, Kyoya," she said, saying his name as though for the first time. For a few moments, they stood there. The silence was broken by another round of beeping from her wrist. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I must go. My father will be worried," she said hurriedly, turning around and beginning to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kyoya."

"Until then, Saru." He whispered her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, the only thing I own is my OC, Saru. And I'm sorry if Kyoya's out of character.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to the four people who have followed, one who has favorited, and three that reviewed! I feel so loved!**

**Saru means Monkey;**

**Saruwatari means Monkey on a Bridge (or something to that effect);**

**Gomen'nasai means I'm Sorry;**

**Arigatou means Thank You;**

**(All translations using Google Translate.)**

* * *

"Look at her."

"Why is she always reading?"

"Doesn't she have any friends?"

Whispers flitted through the cluster of students.

"Is that _packaged_ lunch?"

Each rich, snobbish teen had something to add. They got some sort of sick perversion from finding fault in her every trait.

"Let's go toy with her."

The clique stood from where they had been lounging on the stairs and began to stride towards Saru. She did not look up until they spoke.

"Hello there, Saru."

Saru took her emerald eyes from the pages of the worn paperback she was perusing. "Hello." Silence followed her words. "Did you need anything?"

The group smirked. "Funny you should ask," a tall blonde boy responded, "We were just wondering about your name."

She blinked. "My name? What about it?"

"Isn't it a bit odd? I mean, come on, _monkey._ Real classy nickname." His cronies snickered.

Saru looked puzzled. "It's just a shortening of my real name. It's not that strange."

"_It's just a shortening of my real name," _her tormentor mocked, "No shit." He took a threatening step forward.

"Gomen'nasai, I'm not sure if I underst-" Saru began, but her words were cut off as the boy shoved her off the edge of the fountain she had been perched on. Water filled her nose and mouth before she could sit up, gasping for air, in time to see the bullies sprinting away, a few looking fearfully over their shoulders. She wondered what they were afraid of.

"Are you okay?" A voice from the other side of the fountain made her jump slightly. Kyoya came towards her, his usual stoic expression on his face.

"What?" Saru looked down and realized she was still sitting in the water. "Oh, I'm fine." Sadly, she lifted the now sodden book out of the water. "But my book's ruined."

"Here." Kyoya reached out his hand, and she gladly took it. He pulled her up easily.

"Arigatou," Saru said gratefully, lifting her book bag, which had mercifully remained on the dry ground. Wincing slightly, she pulled at her soggy green sweater. "I should change."

"Yes, you really should. I'll walk you to your locker and the bathroom if you like. Make sure they don't..." His voice trailed away.

"Arigatou," she said again, smiling kindly, "But I don't need to go to my locker. I have some other clothes in here," she patted the bag, "But I won't object to walking with you." The two started to make their way to a place for her to change.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Kyoya asked suddenly.

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "They can't help if they feel like that. I won't accomplish anything through hatred. My dad says that even if you're nice to everyone, they won't all be nice to you. But you must always try."

"Your dad sounds like a wise man."

"He reads a lot." Saru laughed quietly. "I don't think he even came up with that; he probably read it somewhere." She stopped in front of an open door. "You don't have to wait for me, Kyoya." She smiled, before walking inside.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot more dialogue in this one, and I tried putting in some Japanese. What do you people think? Good, bad, same? Saru's starting to remind me of Tohru from Fruits Basket; forgiving, friendly, and such. Unintentional, but interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, the only thing I own is my OC, Saru. And I'm sorry if he's out of character.**

**A/N: Huge enormous thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed! Please review, it only takes a few seconds, and it helps me with my writing!**

**This was a little bit of a fluffy chapter, but I hope it was all right. My brain is just not in serious mode right now. :)**

* * *

Kyoya sat at his desk chair, laptop open in front of him, diligently working on they large amount of homework his teachers had assigned him. His concentration was somewhat diminished by the warm feeling in his chest that had lodged itself in without him noticing. His analytical mind wandered off into the realm of possible causes.

Kyoya's father brought him back to earth with an unpleasant crash. "Kyoya, have you completed your homework?" Not a trace of affection could be found in this voice.

"No, father," Kyoya responded guiltily.

"You should know that a successful man works quickly and efficiently. I would have expected that you finished by now. But do not do a sloppy job, or I will be very disappointed in you. What has gotten into you lately? You must be more focused!"

"Yes, father."

The door closed with a sharp snap. Giving himself a mental shake, Kyoya returned his attention to the German that needed translating. Yet his resolve was short-lived. A soft _ping_ from another window showed that someone was requesting permission to chat with him. Sighing at this tedious interruption, he moved to that window, preparing to decline yet another raving fangirl, but instead found a name he didn't dare believe. Hastily, he clicked "accept", and a small box appeared.

_KOotori: Hello?_

_SaruLovesBooks: Hi Kyoya. I just wanted to say thank you again._

_KOotori: You're welcome, but really, it wasn't any trouble. Those people were being cruel._

_SaruLovesBooks: Still, I feel really grateful. If there's anything I can do to return your kindness, please just let me know._

_KOotori: Of course._

_SaruLovesBooks: Oh sorry, my dad's calling me, got to go. See you tomorrow! :)_

_KOotori: See you then._

Kyoya stared at the screen long after Saru's name had been removed from the online list. He was deep in thought. This girl, she seemed to really feel like she owed him. It wasn't that big of a deal. Or was it? He remembered how angry he had been, how much work had gone into slipping tiny tidbits of incriminating information into the school database. But that was normal.

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, the only thing I own is my OC, Saru. And I'm sorry if he's out of character.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! But I didn't get any reviews on my last story :( Please? They make me happy and more inclined to continue!**

* * *

Standing in front of the enormous wooden doors of music room three, Saru took a deep breath. She had heard many of her classmates speaking of the famous Host Club, and, in an effort to connect better with her peers, she had decided to give it a try. Her arrival had been delayed somewhat by her science teacher, who had wanted to speak to her about the grade she had gotten on the last test: C-.

Gathering her courage, Saru pushed her bangs out of her face and opened the door quietly. Peering inside, she saw many chattering girls drinking tea and laughing with various boys, who she assumed were the "hosts." Slipping inside, she made her way along the edges of the room, watching everyone interact.

"Hikaru, how could you?" Two identical red-heads where entwined in each other's arms, speaking in loving tones. The onlookers squealed. Saru kept walking.

"I fell asleep, so we were late." A tiny blonde boy was sleepily rubbing his eyes. His clients looked like they were ready to explode. Saru continued.

"Kyoya, it's just... I mean... I feel something between us!" Saru froze, then slowly made her way towards the breathless voice. She saw a girl she recognized from her class. What was her name? Saru's thoughts were cut off as the girl continued to speak. "I know it's your job, but I think it's something beyond that!"

"And?" Saru couldn't see Kyoya's face, only the back of his head.

"And... I was hoping that maybe... you'd go out with me? Like dating?" The girl turned her head down, but peered up through her lashes hopefully.

Saru bit her lip, feeling like she should leave, but she had to know Kyoya's answer. Against her better judgement, she leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry, but our relationship does not leave this room. It is purely a service, nothing more." Kyoya's voice was cool and unconcerned as he dashed this girl's dreams.

"B-but," The girl stuttered, eyes filling with tears.

"Good day," Kyoya said with finality, standing up and beginning to walk towards Saru.

_Crap! _ _He's coming towards me! Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta-_

"Saru?"

_Too late_. Gritting her teeth, Saru glanced up at Kyoya. "Hi Kyoya! I was just, um, looking at the Host Club! Yes! I didn't know you worked here, though."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be coming to the Host Club? I thought you didn't particularly care for people?"

"What? I thought I should get to know my classmates better, you know," Saru laughed nervously, "This is a popular destination!"

"Mm-hmm." Kyoya looked at her, and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"So, what do I do?" Saru tried to break the silence.

"You pick a host, then you spend your appointment time with them. You should know it's not free."

"How much is it?"

"6,000 ¥ per hour."

"Oh, I guess I'll just go, then." Saru made to turn away.

"Why?" Kyoya asked, grabbing her wrist.

"I can't exactly afford that," she said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Come with me," he commanded, walking towards a less-grand door in the wall.

Wondering to herself what on earth he was up to, but not saying anything, Saru followed him into the room beyond.

It was... a closet?

Mops were piled up against the wall, and several buckets were strewn across the floor. Kyoya was nowhere to be seen.

"Kyoya?" She asked.

The door closed with a sharp snap, plunging the room into darkness. With a terrified squeak, Saru started to run to the door, but was stopped when she crashed into something solid that was most definitely _not_ the door.

"What's the rush?" Kyoya asked casually.

"What- what are you doing?" Saru asked. One side of her mind, the side that trusted him, was wondering what he could be doing. The other, less trusting side, was screaming. _He's going to rape you fool! Run!_

"You said you couldn't afford the hosting fee, so I thought I'd give you a free sample."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice." Kyoya stepped away from her, leaving the path to the door clear.

Saru stood indecisively, torn between wanting to bolt out of this cramped space and staying with the person beside her. Hesitantly, she stepped carefully towards the last place she had heard his voice, until she felt his uniform again.

"Good choice," he said, sighing slightly, as though in relief.

"So, now what?"

"Now," Kyoya began, "We do this."

He tilted her chin up towards him and pressed his lips against hers. She froze, unsure what to do. As he continued to kiss her, she tentatively moved against him, bringing her arms up behind his neck. One of his hands remained at her waist, while the other tangled in her hair. Their connection became more desperate, and Kyoya's hands began to inch up her skirt.

Instantly, Saru stepped away, breaking the link. "I'm sorry," she said, heat rushing to her face. "I can't... I don't think I..."

"I understand."

"The question is," Saru began nervously, "Is whether our relationship can leave this room."

"I think it can."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters, etc., etc.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had a ton of deadlines to meet. But I had a day off today, and felt obliged to publish! Please, reviews, good or bad, just let me know what you think!**

** Kumioko: I hope you like Tamaki's reaction! I tried to make it as realistic as possible (for him).**

"MOMMY!"

The door banged open, flooding light onto a strange scene. Kyoya was standing between the mops and buckets holding a girl close to him. Her face was hidden in his blazer, so Tamaki couldn't tell who it was.

"Tamaki," Kyoya said coolly, "I'm so glad you've found us."

"B-but," the flamboyant blonde stuttered, "Who is she, mommy?" He cast an accusing finger at the girl, not looking at her.

"This is my girlfriend," Kyoya announced bluntly, withdrawing one arm from around his companion, leaving the other still around her shoulders. She shifted forward and glanced worriedly at Tamaki.

"You got a girlfriend, Kyoya! And you didn't tell me! And it's Saru! Our friendship, our family, is being torn apart!" Tamaki said dramatically, tears running down his face. He turned and fled to crouch down next to a couch in his emo corner.

"Don't mind him," Kyoya said to Saru, "That idiot will get over it."

_It's the end of my life - no, the world - no the universe! Never again will I see the light of day! Why should I continue living in this cruel~_

"Tamaki-san?" A soft voice near his ear made him jump. He looked up into Saru's shockingly green eyes. "I'm sorry if you feel like I'm an intruder. I don't want to take Kyoya away from you. Maybe we could share?" Her face broke into a hopeful smile.

_Share Kyoya? And that would make her~_

"My youngest daughter!" Tamaki grabbed Saru and pulled her up, ignoring her squeak of protest. "Come, Haruhi, come and meet your little sister!"

The rest of the Host Club popped out from behind and under various tables, couches, and drapes, where they had been spying on this exchange.

"Little sister?" Haruhi asked, raising one eyebrow. "She's older than me. And we're not related."

"It doesn't matter!" Tamaki said joyously, "She joined the family later, so she's your little sister!"

"But if she's dating Kyoya, wouldn't that make her my step-mother or something?"

_Another mommy?~_

"No no no no no no no no, my sweet girl, she is your sister, that's all!"

"Okay, but-"

Haruhi was cut off by Hunny walking up to Saru and asking, "Do you like cake?"

"Um... I not really," Saru said apologetically.

Hunny's face fell. "B-but, then, what do you like?" He sniffled.

"I guess like mushrooms a lot." Dead silence. Everyone stared. Saru shifted uncomfortably under all the attention. "What? They're like meat, but not really..." Her voice trailed off.

"Mushrooms are good," Kyoya said firmly, his glasses flashing.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that the crisis had been averted.

The twins popped up on either side of Saru and put their arms around her, grinning identical evil grins.

"So, how'd you end up with the Shadow King?"

"And more importantly, what have you been _doing_ with him?"

Saru stuttered for words to answer this impertinent question, but was rescued when Kyoya pulled her away from the twins.

"I'll be walking Saru home now." He said with authority.

Tamaki saw her flash a grateful grin up at Kyoya before the large, double doors shut behind them. He turned away, thinking over the emotions he had glimpsed in her eyes, and Kyoya's new way of acting.

He turned around suddenly. "Wait! What _were _you doing in that closet?" He yelled after them.

Haruhi shook her head in exasperation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from Ouran.**

**A/N: So, I'm thinking two more chapters after this. I already have a finale, but any suggestions for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated! Thank you ShermanTheWorm, As-The-Fire-Blazes, AnimegirlTohru, and The-Mixed-Up-Girl for reviewing this last chapter!**

**As-The-Fire-Blazes: Saru is a very mellow character, but I was thinking about what might tick her off, and I stumbled upon this idea in some dusty corner of my mind. It also explains more about her family and past.**

A dark aura hung over Saru that day. Just over a week had passed since she and Kyoya had begun dating, and, although in the previous days she had walked through the halls in a cloud of happiness, today was different. Everyone had noticed this - her old tormenters, who had stopped since the Shadow King had given them threatening glares, her teachers, although they didn't ask, and Kyoya.

Saru's foreboding mood had put Kyoya on an edge. His computer of a mind processed anything and everything that he might have done to make her sad, but could find nothing. Never before had he felt such empathy for someone, and he wasn't sure if he liked this feeling.

Kyoya turned his head to look at Saru. She was sitting in a large leather chair, one leg crossed over the other, reading a small, dog-eared book, its title obscured by her hand.

"Hey Saru." Hikaru (or was it Kaoru?) put an arm around Saru. Kyoya saw her tense, but she didn't look up from her book.

"Whatcha reading?" The other asked, mimicking his twin's posture. She did not deign to reply, but simply turned a page.

"Ignore us, why don't you?" The gingers chorused, grabbing her book and holding it above their heads.

"Give it back." An undercurrent of pure venom laced through her voice.

"I don't think so." Their voices blended in an evil duet.

"Give. It. Back." Her eyes were shining slightly with the beginnings of tears, but from anger or sorrow, Kyoya could not tell. In any case, the time had come for him to intervene.

Using his superior height, he snatched the book from the twins' hands and handed it back to Saru. "Here."

"Thanks, Kyoya," Saru said, smiling up at him, but with lingering emotions in her eyes.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Kyoya asked, holding out his hand.

"I would be happy to," Saru replied politely, taking his hand and walking with him into the hallway.

After through the school for a few minutes, Kyoya voiced the question that had no doubt run through everyone Saru had encountered that day. "What's wrong?"

"Was I really that bad at hiding my feelings?" Saru asked, employing one of the best tactics to avoid answering a question: asking another.

"Yes, and what is it? Is it my fault?" Kyoya stopped in his tracks. They were standing in the center of the courtyard, near the fountain were Saru had once been pushed in.

Saru gasped. "Oh, no, Kyoya, really, it's not you, I'm so sorry if I made you think-" She began to babble apologies to him.

Kyoya held up a finger, silencing her. "If it's not me, then what is it? You can tell me."

Saru hesitated. "This is... I've never told anyone this before..."

"You can trust me."

"Five years ago, my mother left my father for... for another, richer man." Kyoya didn't know how to respond to this, but she wasn't finished. "I haven't seen her since. I'll get a letter on my birthday, but apart from that, we don't have any contact. And my... my father is very sad on this day every year, so I try not to let him know how I feel. He has... he has enough to deal with right... right now."

Kyoya stood before her, stunned into silence. This was the last thing he had expected, and he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," he offered weakly.

"You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault. But I want to thank you. It feels good to tell someone. Just... please don't tell anyone, okay?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

His heart melted as he pulled her into a hug, giving her his unspoken assurance that he could be trusted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here it is, the last chapter of my first story here. Let's hope I don't botch it, right? But even though this story is over, reviews still loved (really, that's true for any story).**

* * *

~10 Years Later~

Saru sat in a large leather armchair, legs thrown carelessly over one arm, leaning back against the other, eyes upon Kyoya. The two of them had been dating for the better part of ten years. There had been fights, of course, and short experiments with others, but no one had made a lasting impression on either of them. Saru had been living with Kyoya for five years, while they were both working their way through college.

Kyoya had taken over his father's company, and was kept busy nearly all the time. Sometimes, he forgot to make time for Saru, but she understood, although she did sometimes have to remind him that she was there.

Saru worked with local orphanages and foster systems, raising money and taking care of the children there. Having earned a degree in child development, she worked as a full-time counselor for various children's homes.

Kyoya stopped typing and closed his laptop. He swiveled his chair around to face the relaxed woman. "How were the kids?" He asked with his usual poise.

She groaned, and rubbed her temples. "There was one girl today, Kunie, and I just felt so sorry for her. She's only seven, but she's been through nine families already. The poor child has autism, but she's incredibly artistic for her age. But none of her foster parents have cared about that, seeing her only as a burden. I wish I could adopt her, make her happy."

Kyoya swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Why don't you adopt her?" He fought to keep his voice calm.

She shot him an annoyed look. "You know full well that I can't afford that."

"What if I helped you pay for it?"

"Joint payments require marriage for her system."

"In that case..." Kyoya slid onto one knee in front of her and reached into his blazer pocket.

Saru sat straight up in the chair, eyes wide, mouth slightly open as she stared at Kyoya, mind racing.

"Saruwatari, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Kyoya looked her full in the eyes, presenting her with a thin gold band, inlaid with tiny, sparkling diamonds.

Saru gasped. It felt like the air had been sucked from her lungs. "Me... marry... you?" She whispered, eyes filling with tears. "Of course, that would be... the best thing that ever happened to me."

Kyoya smiled, and placed the ring on one of her slender fingers. He then rose up, and kissed her lightly on the head. "And then," he murmured into her hair, "Kunie can be our daughter."


End file.
